The specification relates to information retrieval and in particular to determining query suggestions.
Search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Search engines return search results in response to a user submitted query.